I Do It For You
by Ingrid Ayalla
Summary: Draco/Harry Sétimo ano.


Harry entrou na sede da Ordem da Fenix seguido por Rony e Ginny, estava esgotado mais feliz, não mãos ensanguentadas de Rony uma taça partida, a quarta Horcrux destruída havia custado vários cortes mais Ginny era realmente boa em feitiços médicos e por isso ela havia convencido Rony pra que ela os acompanhasse, tinha sido uma briga feia mais Hermione foi logica ao que dizer que nenhum dos dois era muito bom com esse tipo de feitiços e eram idiotas o bastante pra não se importarem, ela estava certa como sempre e já que a própria Hermione não poderia acompanha-los ela acabou convencendo Rony, como sempre.

Na sala de estar Harry e Rony desabaram nas poltronas empoeiradas enquanto Ginny sumia pela porta da cozinha para voltar minutos depois com uma Hermione preocupada e um Snape inexpressivo como sempre.

Hermione: O que aconteceu?

Harry: Nós encontramos, Rony destruiu mais uma, ele está ficando realmente bom nisso.

Rony: É mais fácil quando ela não está gritando e jogando aranhas em cima de mim.

Hermione: Vocês estão cobertos de sangue!

Rony: Ginny já cuidou disso, nós só precisamos nos lavar.

Hermione: Tem certeza Ginny?

Ginny: Eles só precisam de um tônico, a Horcux sugava a energia deles cada vez que tentavam destruí-la.

Hermione: Professor o senhor pode ajudar?

Snape apenas olhou com desagrado e deixou a sala.

Harry: Qual é o problema? Ele parece ainda mais mal humorado do que o habitual.

Hermione: Malfoy foi descoberto.

Harry: O que?

Hermione: Aparentemente Malfoy não era um comensal de verdade, era um espião da Ordem e foi descoberto, Snape o trouxe pra cá.

Harry: Está dizendo que Lucios Malfoy era um espião?

Hermione: Não, não Lucios, estou falando de Draco.

Rony: Está brincando não é?

Harry: Draco Malfoy está aqui?

Hermione: Está! Ele chegou bastante ferido, por sorte Snape conseguiu traze-lo sem revelar sua própria duplicidade. Ele está bem agora, está na cozinha com a sua mãe Rony.

Harry: Hermione isso não faz o menor sentido, eu estava na torre de astronomia, eu mesmo ouvi ele dizendo ao Dumbledore que trouxe os comensais pra dentro do castelo antes de Snape mata-lo.

Hermione: Eu sei Harry, estou tão surpresa quanto você, aparentemente aquele foi o ultimo ato dele com um comensal de verdade. Pelo que Snape disse ele é o responsável pela falha na operação deles para libertar Luicos Malfoy de Azkaban.

Harry: Eu tenho que ver isso com meus próprios olhos.

Harry se levantou indo em direção à cozinha, quando passou pela porta a sena que presenciou foi no mínimo bizarra. Draco Malfoy estava sentado á mesa comendo entusiasmadamente um enorme parto de sopa enquanto a senhora Weasley preparava algumas torradas a colocava a sua frente.

Moly: Ah Harry querido, graças a Deus você esta de volta, onde estão os outros?

Harry levou alguns segundos para entender a que a Sr. Weasley se referia, ao ouvir o nome de Harry Draco se sobressaltou e engasgou derramando um pouco de sopa nas vestes que já estavam bastante sujas. Não havia nenhuma elegância ali, nem um resquício do ar de superioridade de que Harry se lembrava exalar de Malfoy, apenas cansaço e alguma coisa que parecia vergonha.

Harry: Hã... eles estão na sala, Hermione está com eles.

Moly: Então sente-se, como e faça companhia ao Senhor Malfoy enquanto eu vou ver como eles estão.

Quando a senhora Weasley deixou a cozinha Harry apenas passou os olhos pela sopa tentando clarear as ideias.

Draco: Pretende passar a noite toda ai parado?

Harry: O que?

Draco: Pretende passar a noite toda ai parado com essa cara de idiota Potter?

Harry: Não eu... Quando exatamente se tornou um membro da Ordem?

Draco: O que? Você não sabia?

Harry: Na verdade eu acabei de descobrir.

Draco: Isso é mesmo um choque pra mim, eu imaginei que você deveria saber tudo sobre o que se passa aqui.

Harry: Você vai descobrir que é exatamente o contrario disso. Você não respondeu minha pergunta, quando foi que você entrou pra Ordem?

Draco: Logo depois do nosso ultimo encontro na torre de astronomia, tenho certeza de que você se lembra.

Harry: É eu me lembro. Por que você fez isso?

Draco: Olha só Potter, já me interrogaram usando a poção da verdade então você pode matar sua curiosidade com a Granger.

Harry: Eu quero ouvir de você.

Draco: Não estou aqui pra satisfazer suas vontades.

Harry: Não você está aqui por que é um mentiroso covarde e foi pego.

Draco: Ei, eu tenho que te lembrar que eu estava mentindo pela causa que você defende.

Harry: Mais não é a causa que você acredita. Por que trocou de lado Malfoy?

Draco: Eu apenas percebi que estava do lado errado.

Harry: Você percebeu que estava do lado que ia perder e se apavorou.

Draco: Você pode chamar assim se quiser.

Harry: Eu não quero.

Draco: Eu não me importo.

Harry: E com o que você se importa? Em livrar a sua pele antes que as coisas ficassem ainda piores pra você? Você não acredita em mim então por que está lutando por isso? Por que você é uma cobra covarde!

Draco: COVARDE? EU FUI COVARDE EM DELIBERADAMENTE DESOBEDECER UMA ORDEM DO LORD DAS TREVAS? EU FUI COVARDE EM IMPEDIR QUE MEU PAI FOSSE LIBERTADO? VOCÊ PRECISA TER CORAGEM PRA COLOCAR SUA CABEÇA EM RISCO E TENTAR ENGANAR UM PSICOPATA LUNATICO! É PRECISO CORAGEM PRA CONDENAR O PROPRIO PAI A MORTE, NÃO ME VENHA DIZER QUE EU NÃO ACREDITO NA SUA CAUSA POTTER, EU QUASE FUI MORTO POR ELA.

Harry teve que admitir que Malfoy estava certo, o que ele fez exigia coragem apesar de Harry nunca achar que ele tivesse alguma, afinal covardia não era característica que todo sonserino ostentava. Sendo justo Snape também foi da sonserina e se mostrou bastante corajoso mais de uma vez.

Harry: Muito bem, me desculpe eu não deveria ter dito isso.

Malfoy: É bem típico de você, se meter onde não é chamado e tirar conclusões sem saber do que está falando.

Harry: Eu já me desculpei, não espere que eu faça isso outra vez nesta vida.

Draco: Eu não espero.

Harry: Então.. depois do que aconteceu na torre de astronomia você percebeu que estava do lado errado?

Draco: Eu percebi antes disso se você quer mesmo saber.

Harry: Quando?

Draco: Você quer mesmo ter essa conversa comigo Potter? Você pode perguntar isso pros seus grandes amigos.

Harry: Eu quero ouvir de você.

Draco: Muito bem. Eu comecei a contestar as coisas depois do que aconteceu com o Digory. Só um idiota não perceberia a controvérsia daquilo, Digory era um sangue puro e foi morto pelo cara que diz está defendendo os sangues puros.

Harry: E por que você não procurou Dumbledor na época?

Draco: Não é fácil assim e meu pai pode ser bastante persuasivo quando quer. Além disso, eu já tinha a marca negra na época.

Harry: Como? Você só tinha 14 anos?

Draco: Digamos que Lucios percebe as coisas rápido, ele percebeu que eu tinha uma inclinação grande de mais para o lado dos mocinhos e cuidou pra que eu recebesse a marca o quanto antes, ele achou que se eu fosse um comensal não teria meio de eu debandar. Teve o efeito contrario na verdade, é muito doloroso o processo pra receber a marca, eu não entendi como alguém faria isso por vontade própria e depois ainda seguisse o cara, não faz sentido.

Harry: Mais você ainda foi um comensal por bastante tempo não é?

Draco: Eu não era um comensal de verdade, não participava das reuniões nem nada disso, só recebi uma missão no sexto ano.

Harry: Por isso você faltava as aulas e aos jogos. Eu me lembro disso, você fez com que os comensais da morte entrassem no castelo. Você passou o ano todo planejando isso.

Draco: Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Só me disseram pra concertar um armário eu não sabia pra ele seria usado, eu só descobri quando consegui concerta-lo. Quando eu percebi tentei fazer com que você descobrisse mais você pode ser muito tapado quando quer.

Harry: Tentou me dizer? Você fugiu de mim o ano todo, como esperava que eu percebesse alguma coisa?

Draco: Eu tinha ordens pra me afastar de você mais eu tentei avisar você, eu atrai você pra sala precisa, você estava em frente ao armário, bastava você abrir e ver a carta que estava dentro dele mais você não fez isso, estava muito ocupado sugando os pulmões da Weasley fêmea.

Harry: Eu não estava sugan... Espera. Como sabe que eu estava com a Ginny ali dentro.

Draco: Por que eu estava lá idiota. Superestimando suas capacidades, qualquer pessoa teria sentido a magia do armário mais você não, você estava muito ocupado.

Harry: Você poderia ter sido mais claro.

Draco: Poderia ter sido morto também mais eu realmente não estava afim. Se você não fosse um mestiço pervertido movido por hormônios a noite na torre de astronomia nunca teria acontecido e nós não estaríamos aqui agora tendo essa conversa desagradável.

Harry: O que você quer dizer com pervertido, ela era minha namorada, nada mais natural do que beijar a própria namorada.

Draco: Era? Quer dizer que não é mais?

Harry: Não ela está com o... De que isso importa pra você?

Draco: Obviamente nada mais já que você me fez contar a historia da minha vida me pareceu pertinente saber mais sobre a sua.

Harry: Eu não perguntei nada sobre seus relacionamentos.

Draco: Não há nada para perguntar.

Harry: Não era isso que as pessoas comentavam em Hogwards, pelo que eu soube as únicas sonserinas que não visitaram sua cama foram as do primeiro ano.

Draco: O que é isso, somo amigos agora? Vamos jantar enquanto compartilhamos nossas experiências sexuais? Isso se você tiver alguma.

Harry: Você se surpreenderia, mais você tem razão, você já respondeu o que eu queria saber. Boa Noite Malfoy.


End file.
